Gundam Wing Fairy Tales 1: Snow White
by shinigamiinochi
Summary: Based on an original version of Snow White, Duo is chased away by his step mother, only to be saved by some unsavory characters.
1. Chapter 1

I once again apologize for my fics all being in the original category. I hope that this will be resolved soon, but right now I just want to get as many of my old fics posted as possible and will fix the categories once this problem is fixed.

Gundam Wing Fairy Tales: 1: Snow White

By Shinigamiinochi

Rating: NC-17

Roles: Snow White – Duo

First Queen: Lady Une

King: Odin

Wicked Queen: Relena

Executioner/Queen's brother: Nichol

Executioner's Assistant: Otto

Seven Dwarfs: Treize (Queen's snitch), Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Alex, Mueller, Zechs

Prince: Heero

Pairings: (not in order of most important) 11+Odin, 1x2, R+Odin, R+1, 4x2, 5x2, 3x2, AlexX2, 6x2.

Warnings: AU, OOC, pedophilia, NCS, gore, language, murder, minor-character death, lemon, bondage, S+M, bastardized characters (for purposes of plot, not because I don't like the characters, I'll make it up to them, I promise.)

Author's Note: I have been out of the Gundam Wing fandom for three years now, but have decided to return. I may or may not continue with this arc, it's all up to time. Basically, this arc is based on the original tales that Disney stole, but only loosely based. I've tried to take out the magical elements and make it more modern. Also, these stories are not happy, but have a lot of dark overtones, as you may have guessed from the warnings. So, if you're a Disney lover, don't read this. However, if you're like me, and prefer the darker origins of these tales, here ya go. Oh, yeah, and the pedophilia thing I got from the original tale, so don't bitch at me, it's how it was written before Disney got it's greasy mitts on it.

Chapter One: Finding Snow White

Mistress Une stared out of her cottage window into the stormy, snow covered woods and sighed. She stopped with her knitting and rubbed her stomach. She had had a wonderful marriage with the lord Odin Lowe, but there was something that was missing from her life. The lord was rich and his reputation was pure, unlike other high-privileged men who were known to cheat around or steal. They had been married ten long years, but their fire was not out, yet. However, one cold evening, during a routine physical, she discovered the horrible truth. She was barren. It would not matter how hard she and Odin tried, they would never have a child. She took up her knitting again, making a sweater for her husband. She had servants who could buy or even knit one, but her mother had always impressed upon her the importance of self-reliance. And, in truth, being able to give her rich husband something she had made gave her a bright warmth inside. In her careless thoughts, she suddenly stabbed her hapless finger with the steel needle. She hissed in pain as her blood dripped onto the wooden floor. Next to her, the iris on a small table dropped a single petal. She looked down at the mix. She imagined if she had a child, it would have hair like that; brown and red, and it's eyes as deeply purple as the flower, with skin the color of the fallen snow outside. Thinking this, she wept for what she would never have and how she had shamed her husband.

A week had passed since Une's revelations, and since she found herself spiraling deeper and deeper into depression. Odin quickly became worried for her, but she refused to tell him what was the matter. She would often go to town, something she never used to do. She thought that if she could see other children playing, it would be enough to alleviate her sadness, but it never did. On one such trip she spotted a pretty young woman with bright, wavy red hair and blue eyes, with a baby carriage. In her curiosity, she saw that it was the child from her dreams! A baby boy, with brown-red hair and deep purple eyes. Une found she could not take her eyes off of the child, _her_ child. She followed the mother for hours, not even bothering to be inconspicuous. She followed her all the way to her home, a peaceful little white house, conveniently tucked away in the woods, far from town.

That night, Une waited for her husband to fall asleep, then silently crept downstairs. One of Odin's unending hobbies was collecting ancient things. They practically littered the house; swords, shields, books, vases, all sorts of things from around the world. Une found herself in their library, right under one of Odin's many sword collections. She gazed at an European dagger, old, but slender and sharp. She took it from it's hooks, her slender hands balancing it and found it pleasingly light. She grabbed her purse on her way out the door and placed the dagger in it, it fit nicely. She attempted to fish out her keys, but on a second thought, decided to walk. After all, it was such a nice night out…

Angelique Maxwell rocked her baby son in his crib with one hand and balanced her book in the other. Every once in awhile, she glanced away from her reading to glance at the child, a soft, but beautiful, smile on her face. She looked outside to see it had started snowing again, soon it would be a blizzard. Being out in the wilderness was peaceful, but the weather could be abysmal at times. Still, she looked forward to teaching her son all sorts of things about nature, things he couldn't learn in a city. She was also glad that her only child would not have to live around traffic and the violence of the cities as well as have clean air in his lungs. A light knocking came on the door. Thomas, her husband, came out of the kitchen, having the bad habit of fixing himself grilled cheese sandwiches in the late nights. He smiled at her and their child, Duo, then opened the door. A brunette woman stood there, a light sprinkling of snow on her grey jacket. Her light brown eyes shifted about nervously, but her smile was friendly. She shivered in their doorway.

"I'm sorry," she said, her German accent mixed with learned English tones of the area, "but my car has broken down and I've gotten lost in the storm. It seems your house is the only one near by. If it isn't too much trouble, could I stay the night?" Thomas smiled brightly at her.

"Of course! I would be no gentleman to let a woman suffer out this storm and we have an extra bed you can use until this weather quiets down." The woman's smile brightened.

"Oh, thank you so much! I am so grateful!" Angelique smiled at her as she sat down, her bag clutched tightly in her lap.

"I'll go get you ladies some soup," Thomas said as he went to the kitchen.

"And what is your name?" Angelique asked, gently rocking Duo.

"Carol," Une lied sweetly. She cooed at the baby.

"Such a beautiful child! What is it's name?"

"His name is Duo," Angelique turned her attention to the fire, not noticing the woman digging an ornate dagger from her purse.

Hours later Une returned to her home, the crying baby wrapped in her bloody cloak. She put him down on their spare bed and took a shower, washing away the remains of her crime. Odin awoke to the child's cries. As Une emerged, dressed in a silk bathrobe. He said nothing as he started to warm up some milk.

The couple gladly welcomed the child into their lives. Odin on his part never asked where the child had come from. Whether it was because he wanted a child so badly or because he loved his wife too much to tell on her was unclear, but he treated Duo like his own child nonetheless. The families happiness was short-lived. A few days later, while taking a walk in the woods with her newly acquired son, a hunter mistook the brunette for an animal and shot her dead. Duo had lost a mother for a second time.

End chapter one

Cheery, huh? Any questions or comments can be directed to . I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I am a college student and I am writing novels of my own which precede my fanfiction. Also, I have no beta reader since I do not want my personal friends to know just how deranged I am, so if there is anyone out there willing, please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Gundam Wing Fairy Tales: Snow White: Chapter Two: The Wicked Queen

By Shinigamiinochi

Notes: I won't be writing warnings and pairings for each chapter, so just check out the first page. However, I will be writing out a summary for each chapter. I forgot to mention, but anyone can put any of my fics on their pages, just give me credit and put in my contact e-mail.

Summary: Odin marries Mistress Relena, a young woman obsessed with her appearance and willing to kill to be the most beautiful. Warning: this chapter has scenes of graphic torture and gore.

After Mistress Une's death, Odin didn't wait around to marry again. Inside, he was grieving the woman he loved for ten years, but he refused to let anyone around him see it. He felt like giving up and living his life in complete solitude. But then he looked into his son's violet eyes, he couldn't leave him all along without a mother and with a useless father. It wasn't hard finding another mother for him; he was rich and not unattractive, nor was he that old. He ended up with a young blonde from London. Mistress Relena was as beautiful as a princess with long, dark blonde, almost brown hair, and light blue eyes the color of the sky. Her skin was flawless and she had the body of a model. She would have been the perfect wife and mother if it weren't for one small thing: she knew of her beauty and reveled in it. In fact, when she spotted any woman on the street that seemed as beautiful or more so, her gaze became both hot and cold as the same time and nothing could bring her down from her rage. She spent absolutely no time with Duo, simply letting maids take care of him. Years passed with her not even have seen his face.

Lady Relena walked proudly down the hallway of her husband's mansion. Her head was held high in a gesture of royalty, her red heels clicking chillingly on the marble floor. Her blonde locks swept up behind her like a cloud. As she passed by the maids, they flinched from her, unwilling to come under her gaze. They were not stupid, Relena may have looked like a lady, but the rumors of disappearing women from around and in their home kept them scared.

Relena made her way to the basement, hidden deep in the bowels of the mansion, hidden from the warmth of the rest of the rooms and hallways. She walked into one of the rooms with the air of a general on the way to an interrogation. The room was cold and made of stone. It was bare with the exception of it's occupants and various tools for restriction and pain. Besides her, there were two others, one of her personal servants, and a young woman, chained to one of the walls. She was naked, her arms raised above her head by thick, iron chains, her legs similarly restrained to the floor. She was blonde and fair, much like Relena herself. Her eyes were wide and light blue, her hair long and thickly curled. She was gagged, her cheeks pale from fear, tears streaming down with cheeks.

Relena did not say anything, she simply picked up a curved knife from the only table in the room with a sweet smile on her face; the smile of teenager looking at her first love. She walked to the girl and caressed her face with her long nails. Still smiling, she dug her nails into her skin, making deep grooves. The girl's sobs deepened. Her face calm, Relena grasped her bare breast roughly, then stabbed the breast with the knife, dragging it down through her nipple. The girl screamed against the bag, the chains kept her from thrashing too much. Relena continued, making long slashes on the girl's face until it was unrecognizable, her nose looking like raw meat on a butcher's block. Relena looked at the blade, smiling, she brought it to her mouth and licked the bloody length, like she was enjoying an ice cream cone. With a moment of thoughtful hesitation, she stabbed the knife once more into the girl's chest and cut downwards, gutting her. She stepped around the mess of intestines and pooled blood on the floor and motioned to her servant.

"Clean this up." The girl bowed deeply.

"Yes, mistress." Relena left and went up the stairs, her smile still in place.

End chapter two

I tried to not make that too bad. It's still a bit much, I think. I know, so far that hasn't been much yaoi or Duo, Heero involvement. Don't worry, Heero shows up next chapter. Also, I apologize if anyone actually likes Relena, I'm not a fan and usually bastardize her more often than not, but I do believe she has the potential of niceness, but the role fits. While I was writing this, I kept flashing to Stay Alive and the Blood Countess. I tried to not copy that as much as I could.


	3. Chapter 3

Gundam Wing Fairy Tales 1: Snow White: Chapter Three: The Happy Prince

Shinigamiinochi

Notes: Tomorrow I go to see the musical of Beauty and the Beast. Oh, joy. (note the sarcasm) So, here we go with more of my dark fairy tale campaign. BTW: the title is my attempt at lazy humor. Basically, the prince in all of these fairy tales is called the 'happy' prince. Heero is anything but happy. Thus, I find it funny. But, since I am a rabid 1x2 fan, Heero is the prince, end story.

Seven years passed and Duo grew beautiful. With long, brown-red hair and wide violet eyes, he truly was his birth-mother's child, though he would never know it. Being from a wealthy family, his days were spent exploring the woods around the mansion and stumbling through his private lessons. After Une's death, Odin had resolved to hide his son from the world; hiring tutors and not letting Duo go into town. Because of this, Duo had no friends, but if anyone had asked if he was lonely, he would have been confused. He had servants, his father, and he had never had the experience of people his own age. It would have been like asking a child that had been born blind if they missed seeing. He never saw his step-mother Relena, and for that he was grateful. He heard the maids talking about her; how she was just as cruel as she was pretty, and how she could not be trusted. The two never crossed paths, so he couldn't be sure of such rumors, but he tried extra hard to stay away from her anyway.

Duo hummed as he walked through the forest with a bag of seeds clutched in one pale hand. He looked around, when he was sure no one was going to show up, he sat down on the lush grass. The area was covered in apple trees. Duo loved apples, but he was far too short to reach any. Usually, he would have his father or a servant bring a ladder, but right now, he just wanted to be by himself. He opened the bag of seeds and sprinkled them in front of him. He leaned back on his hands and looked up at the sky and trees. It was so peaceful out here. In the mansion there was so much hustle and bustle, it was hard to just relax. Out here, he could hear the sounds of the birds and running water. For some reason, it made him feel so happy and reminded him of something he couldn't name. He looked back at the seeds when he heard some movement. A small grey squirrel made it's way cautiously towards him. Duo smiled at the small creature[1]. He sat perfectly still for twenty minutes and soon over ten of the little rodents showed up to munch on his snacks, some even started to sniff around his pockets. He giggled happily as the furry things stepped over his little hands. Suddenly, a noise startled both him and the squirrels, making them scatter. Duo's head shot up and he saw someone approach through the clearing. It was an older boy in his teens with brown hair like Duo's, but shorter and much darker. His deep blue eyes would have been beautiful if they didn't look so cold.

"Who are you?" Duo asked, instinctively distrustful. He had never seen the boy before, he clearly wasn't a servant, his clothes were too well made. The boy stared at him like one would an exotic animal; he was curious, yet perplexed.

"I am Yuy Heero[2]. Who are you and what are you doing here? Where are your parents?" Duo glared at him. The boy was pretty, but must have been a noble, only a noble could assume that everything belonged to him and him alone.

"My parents are at home and this is our woods. You can stay here, but don't order me around! You're the one who's trespassing! And my name is Duo."

"Duo from the Lowe family?" Heero's demeanor changed and his gaze softened a bit.

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this was your property. Can I make it up to you?" Heero sat next to him. Duo still glared at the older boy.

"You scared away the squirrels." Duo pouted at him. Heero smirked.

"Sorry, you always come out here to feed squirrels?"

"There's nothing else to do out here. My dad doesn't like me where he can't keep tabs on me," Duo smiled evilly. "If you really want to make it up to me," he pointed to the top of a tree, "get me an apple." Heero smiled at him and patted him on the head. Duo growled at the move. But somehow, it made him feel good. His dad didn't neglect him or anything like that, but he wasn't an intimate man. That simple pat made him feel good inside, something he hadn't felt in awhile, especially since his father was spending most of his time with his step-mother doing who knew what. He watched as the other boy shimmied up one of the trees and picked one bright, red apple. He jumped down, cleaning the ripe apple with his dark green, long-sleeved shirt. He handed it to a gleeful Duo, watching carefully as the seven-year-old bit into the juicy fruit.

"Good?" He asked. Duo nodded happily. They sat in a friendly silence as Duo munched on his apple. When he was done, Duo taught Heero how to feed the squirrels without scaring them.

"Would you like coming by tomorrow?" Duo asked Heero shyly as the sun started to set through the thick covering of trees. Heero suddenly shook his hand. Duo blushed lightly.

"It's a date."

End chapter three

I deeply thank Shevaleon for reviewing. It is because my fic got reviewed that I decided to finish this chapter today instead of tomorrow. So, I went to see Beauty and the Beast musical and this kid in front of me suddenly said: mommy, is it ok to fall in love with an animal. Kids say it best, don't they? Beauty and the Beast = bestiality. I've actually enjoyed writing this series so far, so I definitely will finish this one at the very least. Also, I apologize in advance for bastardizing so many characters, especially Trowa and Quatre whom I rarely bastardize, but I needed characters for the plot and I don't like using original characters too much as many people get bored with them. Also, since someone has already complained about the whole pedophilia thing coming up (no, not with Heero), I will say this: this is a work of fiction. I am not even getting paid for it. As such, I will write what I want in the defense of the first amendment and if anyone doesn't like it, don't read it and move on. I do not condone rape, pedophilia, or any of the other not-so-nice goings on in my stories. They are for the purpose of entertainment at the reader's expense. There, I don't care who else e-mails me, I'm not going through this again. Relax, people!

[1] I promise you, this is as close to the whole woodland friends thing you see in these tales. 'Course, I think little Duo surrounded by squirrels is adorable.

[2] In my stories I like to stay true to the character's ethnicity. Heero's name is Japanese, thus Yuy comes first. I was tempted to keep his original Japanese name (Hiiro), but Heero is more familiar to people, so I kept it that way.


	4. Chapter 4

Gundam Wing Fairy Tales 1: Snow White: Chapter 4: Jealousy

By Shinigamiinochi

Summary: In this chapter, Relena's craziness is showing, Otto and Nichol show up, and Duo shows them what happens to people who pick on little boys. The execution scene is one of the few that did not change from the original, I however did change it. So, please show a little bit of disbelief here.

Two years passed with Heero and Duo staying good friends. Though Odin still would not let his son leave their property, he approved of his new friend. The Yuy's were a noble family from Japan that had moved to England centuries ago. Heero himself was an upstanding teenager, Odin never heard a single swear come from his mouth, nor did he seem to drink and his manners were perfect. So, when he and Duo would run off into the woods by themselves, he was curious, but not concerned. Relena, on the other hand, showed barely any interest in the child and his friend, and merely continued on doing as she always had.

"C'mon, Heero!" Duo yelled happily as he ran towards the woods. Heero grinned and chased after him. He quickly caught up with him and grabbed the youth's arm, dragging him with him as they ran off.

Odin watched his son and Heero running off with a worn smile on his face. Duo was such an energetic child, but his smiles were rather bland compared to other children. He knew his decision to hide him away had hurt Duo, but he just couldn't bare to part from his child. Duo was all he had left that he truly cared about. Relena was beautiful, but truthfully, he felt nothing for his wife. He constantly worried about Duo. He was so beautiful, Odin kept an eye on all of the male servants. He was also worried about Heero. He saw how the boy looked at Duo, but it was not lust. It was the look he had given Une when they first started to date; that look was pure. But, when Heero was around, Duo smiled so brightly, Odin couldn't tear the two apart. As long as he kept his eye on them, he was sure it would be all right. He had nothing against homosexuals, if his son decided to swing that way, he would be supportive. He only hoped that the two would wait for Duo to become a teenager.

"Honey, I absolutely cannot find any roses for the table." Relena whined at her husband. Odin still looked out the window, not meeting her cold gaze. Inside, she was furious. Nowadays, he hardly paid any attention to her, spending most of his time with his son or simply watching him. She never paid much attention to the boy herself, fortunately for him, he stayed out of her way and she seldom saw him. If she thought about it hard enough, she would have realized that she had never really seen the boy in his entirety, but Relena never spared the boy that much thought.

"There are some in the woods," Odin murmured, not paying her much attention, "however, the servants are busy preparing for Dermail's visit[1], you will have to find some yourself." Relena gritted her teeth and stormed out of the room, her pale skirts wrapping around her long legs.

It took her twenty agonizing minutes to find a bush of wild roses. She swore as she cut her fingers on the thick thorns as she tried to cut several free with a pair of shears. A lady such as her should not have to do such dirty work, she thought. However, Dermail, a French nobleman was coming to dinner tonight with his family. Everything had to be perfect in order for them to make a good impression and the duke's wife loved wild roses. Once she had gotten a handful of the deep red flowers, she suddenly heard a bright giggle near her. She peered out from a tall apple tree to see two children picking dandelions near the river that snaked around their property. One of them turned almost to her while the other kept his back to her. From the boys age and asian figures, it must have been the Yuy boy, she assumed. The boy was absolutely beautiful! Much more attractive than her own husband. Her useless step-child didn't deserve such a lovely child as a friend. But Relena on the other hand… it had seemed like forever since she had had any attentions with someone like that. True, he was a bit young, but age didn't seem like a very important factor to her. After all, love knew no years.

Heero turned around to look at the patch of apple trees behind them, thinking he had heard something, but he didn't see anything there and assumed it was just a bird or something. He turned his attention back to his friend whom was currently trying to catch frogs from the river bank. As Duo leaned down to plunge his hands into the water, his white shirt rode up, exposing his lower back which was a pale, creamy color. Heero blushed, but felt automatically guilty. Duo was nine, still just a little kid. Heero himself was fourteen, he should be falling in love with fourteen year-old girls, not nine-year-old boys. Still, he couldn't deny what he felt for the brunette, which was why he felt so guilty when he was around him. On the plus side, five years wasn't really so long. He just needed to wait it out until Duo was old enough for him not to feel so wrong. But could he really wait that long for the boy he loved? It seemed so hard, when he was right next to him right now.

"Heero, look, frogs!" Duo took his hands out of the muck, each held a bullfrog. Duo's eyes were bright and his smile was wide as he looked at Heero proudly. Heero smiled at him.

"Hand 'em over."

"Dad, dad, look what we caught!" Odin turned to acknowledge his son and yelped as a large, black snake was shoved in his face[2].

"Duo! What is that?!" Odin cried.

"A water snake!" Duo chirped. Odin shook his head.

"Well toss it back in the river! The Dermails will be here within the hour," he turned to Heero, who was standing there with barely suppressed laughter in his eyes, "I'm afraid you'll have to go home a bit early today, Heero." Heero nodded and hugged Duo as he started to leave.

"Heero, wait!" Duo called to him, "could you get me a book from our library, please? It's too high up and I'm not allowed to use the ladder." Heero nodded.

Heero swore under his breath as the ladder shook again, instantly glad Duo's father wouldn't let him up here. Finally, he spotted the book, 'Lady in the Water' and snatched it quickly. Duo was always reading stuff like this, but Heero found himself enjoying the stories, himself. Heero sat down on one of the couches and leafed through the book quickly.

"Oh, hello," a female voice came from behind him, "you must be Duo's friend, Heero." Heero looked up to see Mistress Relena sit down next to him, Duo's mother, no step-mother. The woman smiled brightly at him. He supposed she was pretty, in her own way, he could see why Duo's father had married her, but the woman was clearly not a good mother for him. In all of the times Heero had been with Duo, he had not once seen her speaking to him.

"I am, what do you want, Mistress Relena?" Relena grasped his chin and kissed him on the lips. The older woman smelled of strong rose perfume and her lips were soft, yet Heero gagged and shoved her away in disgust. She looked up at him from the floor, shocked.

"W-why? Did I do something wrong?" He glared at her.

"Do anything like that again, and not even my morals will keep me from hitting a woman." Relena was quickly back on her feet.

"How can you say that?! Aren't I the most beautiful person in this retched town?! What more could you ask for?! You and I… we are perfect. Like something out of a fairy tale…"

"This isn't a fairy tale, Relena, this is reality. For one, I would never betray my **friend** and his father for a woman twice my age. Two," he leaned in close to her face, "I just don't like you, Relena." He started to walk out the door, then paused.

"Besides, there is one person in this town that is much more beautiful than you, your step-son." As he stormed out, Relena's fists clenched tightly, drawing out tiny streams of blood with her long fingernails.

That night, Relena snuck into Duo's room. With cold eyes, she stared down at her step-son as he slept, his face completely relaxed, though that was the farthest thing from the deranged woman's mind. This was the thing that was taking away her happiness, this _child_. Pale, white skin, long, red-brown hair like silken wood, exotic, almost elfin features. He was young, and he was beautiful. Despite her vanity, even she could see that once the boy hit puberty, his beauty would easily surpass her. She uncurled her fist and went to wrap it around the child's thin throat, then paused. This wasn't some tart she had seen on the street. This was the son of a rich noble, it would be too dangerous. For her, at least. She smiled happily in the dark, lightly illuminated by the half-moon outside, plans already forming in her head.

Otto and his brother Nichol waited nervously in their mistress' doorway. They may have been Relena's personal servants, but the woman could make even the most oblivious think twice about crossing her. Despite the fact that they had been waiting for a half-an-hour for her orders, they didn't dare speak up.

"Otto, Nichol," Relena finally said, "how long have you served me?"

"S-since you were a child, mistress," Otto stuttered. Relena smiled sweetly at them.

"And after all these years, you will still do anything I tell you, won't you?" Nichol straightened.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good, do you know of my step-son." Otto smiled.

"Of, course, mistress, all of the servants know of young Duo!" Relena's smile turned bitter.

"I'm sure. I want you to take him out, deep into the woods. I'm sure you can make up your own reasons. Once you are out there as far as you can go, I want you to kill him. Violently, use your imaginations. And to make sure you do not get any ideas, I want you to bring me his heart and trail his intestines the way back to the mansion. Any questions?" Otto opened his mouth to protest when Nichol stepped on his foot strongly.

"Of course not, mistress. We will do so tomorrow." Relena's smile turned bright again.

"Perfect."

"Are you insane?!" Otto yelled at his older brother. Nichol glared at him sharply.

"No, I am much saner than you. What do you think she will do to us if we disobey her?"

"So instead, we murder a child?!"

"Yes, and if we don't she will kill us and simply send someone else after the boy, someone who is not as concerned with his well being."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?!" Otto snapped.

"I mean, Relena will never know if we follow through with all of her orders. We can kill the boy, clean and painless, then mutilate his body, not the other way around. I don't think Relena's other servants would care to think of that." Otto sighed and nodded, but inside, his heart was breaking.

Otto clutched Duo's hand in his guiltily as they and Nichol walked through the woods. The small boy was excited and chatty, their promise of a den of fox kits made him easy to lure. Personally, Otto would have preferred to drag him out here, kicking and screaming instead of seeing the boy so happy right before his brutal death. But still, he was somewhat glad the boy's last moments would not be miserable. Finally, they reached what looked like an animal den and Nichol told Duo to look inside. Duo did so, kneeling down to peer inside. As he did, he noticed a glint of silver reflected in a puddle near him. He spun around just in time for Nichol to grab him by his hair and see him raising his knife high. Duo, unthinking, just reacting, kicked the man hard in the crotch. Nichol went down, dropping his knife for Duo to pick up. With all of his strength, Duo stabbed the knife down into his chest, slashing open one of his lungs. He kept stabbing Nichol hysterically, sobbing as he did so, until his hands, arms, and face were covered in blood.

"Duo," Otto stared at the child in shock. Oddly, he felt nothing for his brother. Rather, he felt an intense release of tension in his chest. Duo looked at him in anguish.

"Why, Otto, why?!" He cried. Otto picked up a large stick. Duo held the bloody knife in front of him.

"Get out of here now, Duo."

"Otto," Duo's arms started to shake." Otto swung the stick at him.

"RUN, DUO!" He watched sadly as Duo ran off, deeper into the woods. With a grimace, he knelt down next to his brother's body with his own knife. He cut into the dead man's chest and extracted his heart. He put it into his leather pouch and made his way back to the mansion with his bloody burden.

End Chapter Four

Next chapter, the dwarfs make an appearance. No, they aren't going to be actual dwarfs. Also, the intestine thing was from the original story believe it or not. Oh, yeah, and the pedophilia thing is going to show up next chapter, too. So, I'm saying right now, if you don't like the idea of little Duo being raped and used, don't bother reading anymore, cause it's not going to be pretty. In saying that, this next chapter is going to take me awhile to put out, so please don't get discouraged, I will be writing it.

[1] Next to my house, there is a pond. These boys I lived next to would catch bullfrogs to catch these black water snakes that were in the pond.


	5. Chapter 5

Gundam Wing Fairy Tales 1: Snow White: Chapter 5: The Seven Dwarfs

By Shinigamiinochi

Author's note: A reviewer mentioned if Relena is so stupid to not notice the size difference between a man's heart and the child. Well, yeah, it's Relena, she's kind of oblivious. Also, one of the variations I read on the original fairy tale said that snow white laid her would-be executioner out. The man reaches the castle and his heart falls into the wicked queen's hands. She is so stupid she thinks it is snow white's heart. I thought that that sounds awfully like Relena. Also, I forgot to mention, Dermail will not be mentioned in this fic again. Once again, no dwarfs, just slightly deranged characters, ok really deranged. This chapter contains graphic rape, torture, mentioned incest, maybe a little squick. All of the seven brothers are bastards. This is starting to have a Texas Chainsaw Massacre feel to it. *sweatdrop*

Duo continued to run through the woods, though it was quickly becoming dark and it was getting harder and harder for him to see where he was going. How could Otto do this to him? The man had always been kind to him, he had read him stories, made him snacks, he had even helped him play hooky from his tutor once! Deep down, he knew neither Nichol nor Otto would have done this on their own. What would be the purpose of that? No, it had to have been Relena. Usually she just ignored him, but last night, the look she had given him during dinner had frightened him. He didn't know why, but she must have ordered them to kill him, they were her servants after all. He couldn't continue running like this, the sun was almost completely down.

He suddenly tripped over a rock in his way. He rolled over leaves and thorny roots a couple of times before slamming into a tree. Hot pain shot through his back and leg. A keening cry escaped from him, new tears streamed down his cold raw cheeks. He pulled up his tattered jeans up to his knee and tugged off his boot. His white sock was now red with blood and his ankle was beginning to swell. There was no way he would be able to put his shoe back on. Seeing this, he curled up, wrapping his arms around his scrapped knees. His cries stopped as a howl pierced the night. He shivered with cold and fear. Here he was, lost in a woods filled with creatures twice his size, cold and hungry, with no shelter and winter quickly approaching. Even if he could find his way back to his home, there was no way he could go back with _her_ there. He rubbed his arms against his jeans, but no matter how hard he rubbed, the blood wouldn't come off. She would probably shoot him on sight. He knew that animals only ate little kids in fairy tales and horror movies, but that howl still scared him. He leaned up against the tree as it became darker and darker, praying that sleep would come, but it never did.

When the sun started to rise that morning, Duo began to walk again with his boot in one hand and a walking stick in the other to help his limp. Even though the hours passed as he walked until night was nearing again, he never gave up his stride except to take breaks. Eventually, an idea entered his head: he could not return home. Even if he told his father what had happened, there was still the risk that he wouldn't believe him. However, there was one person that _would_ believe him: Heero. If he could just find a phone, everything would be fine. Of course, that was easier said than done. He had never been this far into the woods before. His stubborn walk finally paid off as he came out of the woods and onto a dirt road where a large farm was. While the crops looked well, the farmhouse itself looked old and abandoned. The wood was rotting and the windows were broken. There was also a truck in front of the garage, but it was rusted and weeds were growing all over it so Duo didn't even bother looking in it. The door had a lock on it but Duo took care of it with Nichol's knife. He hoped that the place had running water. Beds didn't matter to him right now. Shelter was shelter, he could sleep on the floor if he had to. The house was horrifically unkempt compared to what he was used to[1]. Items littered floors that he couldn't identify. In what he thought was the kitchen, there were pizza boxes and empty beer bottles everywhere. The first pizza box he opened had a few slices, but it smelled bad and there was green and blue mold growing on it. He grimaced and kept looking through the boxes. He finally found a cheese pizza that smelled and looked alright. He ate four slices, then continued looking through the house. He found three bedrooms with seven beds in all, each room had strange things in them he had never seen before[2]. The beds were unmade, but not quite as dirty as the rest of the house. He went into the bathroom, which thankfully didn't look like a rest stop, but wasn't exactly pristine, either. He sighed in relief when he found the faucet did work and he drank greedily, despite the stale taste of the water. He was not worried about leaving evidence because it was rather clear whoever had lived here had left awhile ago. When he was done drinking, he went back to one of the bedrooms and laid down on a bed. It was hard, but not nearly as hard as the cluttered, hardwood floor. He pulled the orange sheet[1b] up to his chin and drifted off into a troubled sleep.

Someone was yelling at him.

"Wake up! Now!" A deep voice demanded loudly. Duo opened his eyes to see a double-barreled shotgun pointed at him, yielded by a tall, blue-eyed man with long, white hair. He looked like a noble, except for his overalls. Duo sat up quickly.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought no one lived here!"

"Shut up!" The man yelled, grabbing him by the back of the neck and dragged him to the kitchen where six other men were standing, drinking beer, some were smoking. They were all fairly young; one was tall like the man that was holding him, with dark blue eyes and ginger hair, the one nearest the table was the shortest of the lot who was smiling sweetly at Duo, he had blonde hair and light blue-green eyes. The two near the refrigerator; one had pale skin and short blonde hair, the other had dark skin and brown hair, both had brown eyes. The two others were standing near the door; one had light brown hair over one emerald eye, the other looked Asian with jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail and brown eyes so deep they were almost black[3], he was polishing a sword unnervingly.

"I found this… child, sleeping in my bed," the one holding him spat. The short blonde giggled.

"Awww, he's so cute! Can we keep him?" The one with the green eyes rolled his at his companion. The tall ginger-haired man smiled cruelly.

"Well, that depends, Quatre, though the idea does have some merit. It's been awhile since I've had veal[4]." Duo shivered under the mixed looks. It unsettled him, yet he didn't understand what they were talking about. The one holding him started to smile in that way, himself.

"P-please," Duo stuttered, "I'm lost, I didn't think anyone lived here, please, don't hurt me!" Quatre continued to smile and leaned in to look Duo in the eye.

"Don't worry, little one, we won't hurt you, no, not at all." He caressed Duo's cheek with one slender hand. The other's shared a secret look.

"Everything will be fine," the ginger-haired man promised, "this is Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Alex, Mueller, Zechs, and I am Treize," as Treize introduced all of them, Trowa slipped a little white pill into a bottle of soda, but Duo didn't notice this.

"You must still be tired, here, why don't you sit down and tell us what happened." Duo sat down and accepted the soda Trowa handed him. He told them the whole sordid tale, including his mother, Une, and Heero, sipping every now and then.

"Now I don't have anywhere to go… so… so, I need some…shelter if that's not a…problem," Duo tried to concentrate as words started to elude him and he felt oddly fogged. It seemed the more he talked, the harder it was to form the words. His exhaustion must have been catching up to him, he thought. Everyone was smiling strangely at him again. That was the last thought he had before he blacked out.

***Rape scene starts now***

When Duo awoke, he found that he was still foggy headed and it took all of his effort just to move a tiny bit, his throat was dry and his head pounded. The seven men were standing around the bed they had dumped them all, all completely naked.

"You…you drugged…me," Duo rasped. Quatre giggled.

"It makes things so much easier this way! Don't worry, it'll wear off in about twelve hours." Duo struggled to get off the bed, but it was useless. The drugs made it impossible for him to think clearly or quickly and it made made it even harder for him move.

"What… will you do… with me?" Quatre stroked his hair.

"Don't worry, you'll see. Everything will be fine, if you behave." Zechs stepped forward with a long strip of leather dangling from his fingertips.

"No…," Duo started to cry.

"Cry all you like," Zechs said as he grabbed Duo's arms and started to bind them together behind his back, "even if we let you scream for hours, no one is going to come for you. This property is ours. There's no one for miles." He grabbed a ball gag from the bedside table and forced it into Duo's mouth, latching it behind his head. "But I find this way much more exciting." Zechs lifted Duo's white t-shirt up to his shoulders and rubbed his thumbs against his soft nipples, making them harden. Duo gasped as an intense pressure and heat built up in his chest and groin. His stomach was cold and hard with fear, but this feeling was so strange, the only thing close to it was the alien feelings he had whenever he was around Heero. But what he felt now was so… wrong. At least with Heero it had felt nice and peaceful, but now he felt like something was trying to burst out of his skin. And of course, he was terrified. He had no idea what these men were going to do to them and he was old enough to know that the anticipation was going to be the worst part of it. They had let down his hair from the braid he had started to put it in since Heero said it made him look even prettier. He now could feel it tangling with his bound arms as he struggled as the others started to touch his exposed skin. Quatre straddled his waist and brutally attacked his nipples, pinching, biting, licking, rubbing, and pulling. Duo cried out in pain and anger at them using his body in this way. He had broken his arm once falling out of an apple tree, but this felt much worse. A broken arm only hurt, this was humiliating. Treize unbuckled Duo's belt and slipped his jeans down to the ankles, but didn't take them off. He lifted his legs up and against his stomach, exposing his buttocks and developing genitals[5]. Zechs coated Treize's fingers and watched as his older brother[6] slipped a finger into the boy's tight hole. Duo's eyes widened in shock. What the hell were they doing?! Zechs turned to Alex and Mueller[7].

"Do your business and leave, it's your night to cook." The twins smirked.

"Fine, but we get him by ourselves tomorrow."

"Deal." Treize continued to finger-fuck the nine-year-old. Trowa and Wufei shared an intimate kiss before going back to their work, sucking at Duo's chest, neck, shoulders, stomach, leaving red hickies on his snowy skin. Tears started to run down Duo's face and Quatre licked them away, then licked Duo's lips lining the gag. Alex and Mueller rubbed at their erections as Treize finished prepping their captive. Alex went first, not even bothering to lube himself up, he entered Duo in one swift thrust. Duo's screams were muffled by the gag. He thrashed his head back and forth, but Quatre held him down. Zechs ran his tongue up Duo's penis, working it until it started to become erect. Alex rammed into Duo's ass, humping him like a large dog with his twin masturbating behind him. As blood started to run down his buttocks, Treize licked it up. Alex finally came, his cum combining with the blood leaking out of Duo. Mueller quickly took his place. Duo threw his head back, trying to deny what was happening to him, but it was useless. Mueller was hitting something inside of him that was making that painful fire in his groin and chest grow. It hurt, but something else was there as well. It made him want to throw up. He felt dirty, but different than how he had felt when he played in the mud during a rainy day. This dirtiness was darker, more elusive. Was this why his father always watched him so closely? Was this what 'sex' was? If so, he never wanted to do it again. It hurt so bad… he didn't think he would ever get clean again. He just wanted these people off of him, out of him. Mueller finished as well, his and his brother's cum making Duo's passage slicker for the others.

"I want pasta," Trowa called to them as they left the room.

Quatre took off the gag.

"Please, please…leave me alone!" Duo begged, sobbing.

"Sssh," Quatre cooed at him, kissing him. "We'll make you feel better, I promise!" He hoped off the bed and drug over a heavy chest. He rummaged through it, picking out various items. Zechs suddenly flipped Duo around and arranged him so his body was pushed against the bed, but drew his knees under him so his ass was in the air. Quatre handed Zechs and Treize two ropes to restrain his legs. As they bound his ankles to his thighs, Quatre licked his shoulder blades.

"There's just something about bondage. It's so… exotic. And it has it's practical uses," he murmured against Duo's soft skin. Trowa spread his cheeks and circled his anus, slick with fluids, with a fingertip. Wufei wrapped his fist around Duo cock, making him cry out in shocked pleasure, and again when three of Trowa's fingers hit his prostate. But that pleasure made him feel even worse, like his body was betraying him. Then, Trowa was entering him and Wufei's mouth was on his penis, making him instantly come. Duo's cries intensified with the knowledge that this was his first orgasm. He had heard that sex was supposed to be between two people who loved each other and no one was supposed to enjoy their rape. Secretly, he had always wished he could have had something like this with Heero. He had been too young to understand exactly what that meant, but the feeling was still there. Now, he still didn't understand it; how he could have wanted this. Wufei then grabbed his throat and forced his mouth open to give him a blowjob. Quatre raked his nails against Duo's back, reveling in his cries of mixed pain and pleasure. When Trowa ejaculated into his channel, Zechs took his place. They were like Dominoes, Duo thought, one after the other, he couldn't take it anymore, he was losing his footing, the abuse and rapists melding together as one thing. Wufei ejaculated into his throat, making him choke with the bitter liquid and collapsed on the bed, spent. Quatre masturbated on top of him and came all over his back. He spread the come over Duo's back like lotion. He gripped at his hair and shoved two fingers into Duo's mouth, forcing him to taste his cum.

"Delicious, isn't it?" Quatre sneered at him. As Treize followed Zechs, Duo felt himself go numb. He wasn't sure if it was shock, or if his body just couldn't handle anymore, he was slowly slipping away. As Treize fucked him, he found he couldn't even cry in pain anymore, even as the brutal man teased him and made him bleed even more with his cruel thrusts like a wild beast. And as he came in him, Duo imagined all of their cum mixing together inside him and started to cry again. As he felt himself blacking out again, he thought about where Heero was when he was being raped, if he was happy. He certainly hoped so.

End Chapter 5

Um… wow, I can't believe I actually wrote that. It was going to be longer, kind of like seven lemons one after another, but after watching Law and Order Special Victims Unit all day, I couldn't do it to poor Duo. If anyone wants me to write more of it, I totally will, but I couldn't keep writing with my sleep deprivation as things started to sound really psychotic in my head. ^^ I probably will write more on the psychotic relationships going on in that farmhouse cause abnormal psychology is kind of my thing. I just want to thank all who reviewed, it is because of you that this thing has five chapters within only three days. It usually takes me weeks to write chapters. Maybe I'm turning over a new leaf? Ah, must sleep before I die.

[1] Ever been in the home of over five single men? I have. *shudder*

[1b] yes, the orange sheet thing is true, and it still makes me laugh

[2] Use your imaginations here, people. Go ahead and be perverted.

[3] I've seen hundreds of pictures of Wufei with both black and brown eyes (kind of like the debate of is Duo's eyes purple or blue), so I decided to combine it.

[4] I know it sounds wrong, but I know I've heard this from somewhere, referencing pedophiles' appetites for children.

[5] The typical age of puberty for males is ten to eighteen. However, it is not uncommon for nine-year-olds to start developing their adult genitalia and being able to ejaculate.

[6] I'll try not too write too much about the incest (unless you really want me to, I did write a 1x2 incest fic once, it doesn't squick me out enough not to write about it) since it isn't really all that important to the story. But, yes, they are all brothers.

[7] I feel so weird writing Alex and Mueller in, I kind of view them as strangers in the group. But it is the story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.


	6. Chapter 6

Gundam Wing Fairy Tales 1: Snow White: Chapter 6: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

Part 1: Zechs

By Shinigamiinochi

Author's Note: To answer some people's questions: yes I will be writing more lemons, yes I will be writing more about why the seven brothers are this way, and I don't know which version of Snow White this is, it came from what my cousin told me when I was little and I don't know what version he used, sorry. There are hundreds of versions of Snow White and I decided to use the one I was most familiar with. If you want, I can put in the story. Things might be getting a little delayed, but I'll try to keep at it.

Summary: Duo finds out more about the men whom have raped him and gets a proposition.

Duo woke up with his hands still tied and his jeans still around his ankles, but his legs were free. Zechs was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at him. Duo curled up defensively, on edge like a rabbit that knew a coyote was around.

"W-what do you want?" Zechs snorted.

"Quiet, kid. You can either behave and do exactly what we tell you, I'm afraid," Zechs took out a butcher knife from his belt, "you won't be leaving either way, do you understand?" Duo nodded, staring at the knife in fear. He hadn't escaped from his home just to be slaughtered here by this stranger. He would endure what they did to him, if only for the hope of seeing his friend and father again. But, even if that happened, how could he face them after what had been done to him? He should have fought harder. He was different now and he would never be the same again. How could Heero possibly want to see him now? He was so ugly…

"Good boy. You be good to us, and we'll be really good to you," Zechs brushed back Duo's hair from his face, "you're ours now, you'll have to get used to that." Duo cried silent tears at this.

"Why? Why can't you just let me go? What does it matter to you if I live or die? Why did you have to… do that to me?" Zechs smiled at him and started to unbind his hands.

"I was your age when my father took me and Treize out to hunt. When Treize was nine, our father taught him to shoot as well. There is something just so… erotic about the hunt. Not the killing, there is no point in that. But besting another person, proving how powerful you are, without resorting to weapons or death, nothing feels better than that. Children, especially. To overcome another person, one whom has never had that experience before, it makes you feel like God. It gives you total control[1]." Zechs took out a jar of cream from a drawer and dipped his finger in it.

"My father took me when I was a little older than you. I hated it at first but, I learned, so will you." Zechs spread Duo's legs and rubbed his finger against his anal walls. Duo hissed as it stung.

"What is it?"

"It will help you heal quickly. The first time is always the worst, you'll get used to it." Duo doubted that. His ass hurt so much, the pain in his leg seemed like nothing. He wasn't sure he could move. His head was still foggy from the drugs. Zechs pulled off his jeans and threw them in the trash as they were covered in blood and semen. He unzipped his own jeans and pulled out his large cock. Duo shuddered.

"Please, no more."

"Hush," Zechs said, not unkindly, "I finally have you all to myself." He eased himself into Duo, gripping his hips tightly, hissing at the smooth tightness.

"I've fucked a lot, but this just beats them all," Zechs murmured, giving slow shallow thrusts. Duo moaned.

"See, it feels good don't it?" Zechs sped up his thrusts, turning Duo's moans into cries. Zechs laid back, taking Duo with him so that Duo was on top of him. Zechs moved him up and down on his cock, moaning deeply. He kissed the child deeply, dipping his tongue into his mouth. His hands roamed over Duo's back, spreading his buttocks as he fucked him. Just as he was about to cum, he withdrew, flipping Duo so they were chest to back, then entered him again. His large hands moved to his cock and chest and Duo came into them. As Duo was bounced on the tall man's lap, his hair flung around him like a cloud. Zechs brushed it over his shoulder, sucking on his thin neck. He came explosively, most of his semen erupted into Duo's channel, the rest on his balls. Duo panted, his face beet red, glad that he wasn't facing Zechs so he could hide his shame. Zechs licked his neck happily.

"That was good, perfect in fact. Your so tense, even after all that last night. Keep it up, and nothing bad will happen with you here[2]." Zechs helped him up when he noticed Duo struggling with his swollen leg. He carried him into the shower and turned on the hot water. He soaped up a washcloth and started to wash off the semen and blood from his body. He hummed as he did so, fingering Duo, and cleaning out his rectum gently. Neither of them spoke.

End Chapter 6

That felt better to me than the last chapter. Though, I think it's a mix of a night's rest and the fact that it's difficult writing a lemon involving eight people. I'm gonna tackle this one guy at a time. I'm also drawing some pics of certain chapters. This story is growing on me so it's coming out longer than I thought it would, but that's ok. I've decided that I am not going to embellish on the other brothers' relationships with each other as this fic is supposed to be Duo-centric. I really hope this chapter lends some light on why the brothers act the way they do. Also, it may seem as though at least Zechs is being nice, but in reality, people sharing this psychosis do not believe that rape is bad, it is simply a natural impulse. So, when Duo does what he is told, it feeds into the fantasy, making hostility unnecessary. I'm sorry for making Quatre seems so… sociopathic, but he kind of is.

[1] These brothers have paraphilias, a sexual, psychological disorder. Someone with paraphilias has sexual fantasies/desires about inanimate objects, the suffering and humiliation of their partners, and children or other nonconsenting people. People like this do not care about the welfare of their partners outside of their own sexual needs and do not consider rape or abuse wrong in the way others might. They understand that their partners do not want sex and that their actions are harming them, but neither care nor understand the immorality of such acts.


	7. Chapter 7

Gundam Wing Fairy Tales 1: Snow White: Chapter 7: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Part 2: Alex and Mueller

Notes: Wow, it's been awhile and I apologize for that. Right now, I'm updating my fics one chapter at a time to be fair.

Duo limped into the kitchen after Zechs found him some clothes, a pair of black, skin-tight pants that resembled something a gymnast would wear, and a too-large purple shirt. Zechs had disappeared along with others, presumably to do whatever chores they needed to do. Duo would have been content to slip back into bed, but the smell of food cooking and the rumbling of his stomach reminded him that, though he useless, he still needed to take care of himself. Then and there he came up with a self-imposed mission; he would do whatever these people asked of him until a time came that he could safely escape. He would find a way to redeem himself in Heero's eyes and seek him out. His friend would know how to deal with his step-mother. Duo eyed the phone in the kitchen. Could he call Heero? Would he dare? Even if no one was around, would Heero even show up to save him? Beyond that, Duo had no idea where he was and was not yet prepared to face Heero and he was sure that if Heero did come, he would be in danger. He was sure that these men would do what they had done to him to Heero.

Wufei watched Duo intently as he looked at the phone. He didn't worry though, he knew that the child didn't have the guts to do it. Instead, he prepared a plate of toast, bacon, and scrambled eggs for the child. Without a word, Duo sat at the table, giving Wufei a shy look of gratitude for the food. It tasted bland and far different from the gourmet food he was used to, but he was too hungry to care. Obviously these boys had very little talent with cooking and house making. When Duo finished, he gathered his and Wufei's plates and started washing all of the dirty dishes in the sink. He assumed that this, as well as with the sex, was what they wanted from him. Wufei watched him curiously. He had expected some form of retaliation from him, not immediate compliance. Still, it was refreshing to have someone to take care of them who actually knew what he was doing. They were hunters, farmers, not home makers. They couldn't cook or do any of the chores that their mother and sisters had done for them, who had died years ago. Now, they were all alone to fend for themselves. They had survived, true, but it was still nice. Wufei, trusting Duo wouldn't be stupid enough to try run, left the house to join his brothers in the field, harvesting their various crops and taking care of their bountiful livestock. When Duo finished with the large pile of dishes, he set about cleaning the rest of the house. He fell into the large task easily, glad for something to take his mind off of his current situation. Before Heero had come along, Duo's only friends were servants and he had loved to watch them work. It was because of them that he knew how to cook and clean. In a way, he felt more useful here than in his own house. But still, it had only been a couple of days since he had seen Heero and he missed him so much.

Alex and Mueller finished milking the cows, feeding the horses, and fixing the back fence as quickly as they could, wanting to take advantage of their prize as soon as possible. Having five brothers, they had to share everything, so having guaranteed a go at something just by themselves felt so sweet. Having five brothers was a good thing though with the farm as big as it was. As they entered the old house they were pleasantly surprised to find the house looking so clean. All of the dishes were no longer strewn about the room, their clothes weren't on the floor, the windows were sparkling clean, and all of the empty food containers were cleared away, presumably in the numerous trash bags neatly placed in the back near the trash barrels.

'A good fuck and a good housekeeper,' Alex though smugly. Mueller slapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna take a shower, you can go in next to me," Mueller said, peeling off his dirt-covered shirt and worn jeans. Alex nodded, opening up the fridge to get some milk. Even the inside of the fridge was neat and ordered and the stains had been cleaned as best as they could be. Alex downed his glass of milk and put it on the counter. With their own personal housekeeper, there was no reason to change their messy habits. But where was the cute little shit? Alex crept into Zechs' room and found the child sleeping peacefully on the bed, the orange covers tangled up in his long, thin, black cloth-covered legs. Alex ran a hand over one of those legs, freeing them from the covers. Duo blinked up blearily at him.

"What?" He murmured. Alex bent down and kissed him on the lips. He slipped his tongue into Duo's mouth, tasting him.

"So sweet," he said, nipping lightly at the boy's lower lip. Alex pulled off his shirt. He grabbed his ankles and spread Duo's legs wide. Duo bit his lip, forcing down the reflex to fight back, knowing that Alex would just tie him up if he struggled. Alex grabbed at the small bulge that showed on the spandex pants. Duo groaned, heat flared in his groin. Alex pulled the pants down over the boy's elegant legs, grabbing his penis in one hand. He pumped at the organ until it was fully erect, then went down on him, flicking his tongue over the head, teasing the tip of his tongue against the slit. He heard a sigh from behind him. Mueller stood in the doorway, wet from his shower and naked.

"Starting without me? That is so typical of you, you just because you were born first you think you're so much better," Mueller grumbled. Alex smirked at him.

"Then why don't you take charge?" Mueller grinned and grabbed his rising erection.

"Come over here, kid, I have a treat for you," Duo knelt on all fours in front of him, taking him completely in his mouth. Mueller's cock was just as dark as the rest of him and thicker than his Alex's, but Alex's was longer. Mueller groaned loudly as his cock sunk into Duo's hot mouth and the boy sucked hard on him. His cock throbbed, encased in the incredible, moist cavern. Duo nearly gagged at the salty taste of the large organ in his small mouth, but kept at it; the sooner the man came, the sooner he would take his cock out of his mouth. Alex took out a tube of aloe vera from Zechs' bedside drawer. He covered two of his fingers with the clear gel and slid them gently into Duo's entrance. Duo winced as the cold, slick substance slid against his skin. His anus stung as it was stretched and the aloe was spread over his walls. Alex gently eased into him, not wanting to hurt the boy too much, that was more of Quatre's thing. Duo's moans vibrated against Mueller's cock. With a cry, Mueller exploded into him but didn't withdraw until Duo had swallowed every drop. Duo felt slightly sick to his stomach at the taste, but it wasn't as bad as last night. He supposed he was getting used to the taste as well as to the abuse as Alex's slow thrusts were making him hotter and hotter instead of painful. Was this what they felt when they wanted to fuck him? How could they stand it, it was so overwhelming! Mueller slid out his cock, smirking as Duo came on his leg. Duo laid his head against the ground, panting as Alex thrust more quickly into his, rocking against something incredible deep inside of him. Alex came with a scream, letting Duo drop onto the ground and curl up into a spent ball, cum leaking down his leg. Mueller caressed his cheek as Duo slept exhaustedly.

"Not bad, huh?" Alex grinned at his brother.

End of Chapter 7

Next up, Treize.


	8. Chapter 8

Gundam Wing Fairy Tales 1: Snow White: Chapter 8 Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Part 3: Treize

Author's Note: Wow, it's been awhile since I updated this thing, huh? It's been a year since I started and I have eight chapters done. I look at those eight chapters and a part of me thinks: only eight chapters? I should have gotten done all of Snow White and worked on Beauty and the Beast by now! But another part of me thinks: with my novels, new Playstation, other fics, school, my artwork, helping my cousin with his new book series, the hundred plus fics that I have yet to write, but whose plots are circling around in my head, work, and helping my mom because of her broken arm, well, eight chapters is a pretty big accomplishment! I've never given up on a fanfic and I never will, it just takes me awhile to find the time to sit down and write without any interruptions. Sigh. I'm actually scared about writing new fics because of the number of unfinished fics I have posted and the number of much older fics that I have written chapters for but have not posted. Believe it or not, Gundam Wing Fairy Tales was the sole reason why I started posting fics on the net. Things kind of grew, huh? Right now, I just want to finish Snow White and keep working on Gundam Wing Hentai and go from there. When I do finish this fic, I really want to work on my H.P. Lovecraft idea that's been worming through my brain like a furious Cthulhu.

Duo blinked awake blearily. He felt so gross with semen still in his passage and he wrinkled his nose at the smell. Alex and Mueller were nowhere around. Duo winced as he rolled off the bed, his ass still aching. Still, he was alarmed at how his body was starting to get used to the abuse. He needed a shower, then he should make the others their breakfast and start his other chores… Duo shook his head. It was scary how easy it was to wrap his mind around his current situation. He had only been there for four days and he had developed a sort of schedule. Get up, shower, cook, clean, make the beds, make lunch, feed the animals, make dinner, go to bed, not to mention the bouts of sex in between. What choice did he have? He could either cope or become a broken tool. He was just glad that his mind was strong enough to cope. Zechs was not in the bedroom, so Duo assumed that they must already be up and about. To his surprise, clothes had been laid out for him; a large blue shirt and more black leggings. He took the clothes and headed for the shower. When he was out in the hall, he realized that he could hear the other brothers snoring and relaxed. Obviously, Zechs was an early riser and he hadn't woken up late again. Duo knew that certain behavior would be punished. Back home, if a meal was late, a servant would be reprimanded, fired, or Relena would make them 'disappear', he couldn't imagine what terrible punishment he would have to endure if he didn't have breakfast ready in time.

The hot water felt wonderful, but getting the semen off of his skin felt even better. He wondered if he would ever feel truly clean again. He felt tired all the time now and held little interest of leaving the house. He just wanted to go to sleep for a very long time. But, he still could not gage the brother's reactions to a lot of things, so continued to do only what he was told. It was safer that way. By the time he had made omelets, everyone was up and about and he had quickly escaped the house to the barn to feed the horses. It was the first day doing these sorts f chores, but he was confident as had done the same thing before at home, without his father knowing, of course, and Zechs had taken the time last night to show him what to do.

Bunnies, chickens, horses, and sheep were Duo's responsibility while the goats, dogs, cows, ducks, turkeys, and pigs were fed and cared for by Trowa and Quatre. The twelve horses that they owned were huge compared to the small boy and at first he was scared of being trampled, but the large animals were very well mannered. A few of the stallions nipped at him, but as soon as they realized that he had food, they instead nudged their noses against his head and shoulders, realizing that the little creature was not a threat. When Duo left the stables, he wore a big smile on his face, the first in many days.

Sometime last night it had rained, hard, and the ground had turned into deep mud. Duo made a disgusted face as mud squished between his bare toes. The least they could have done was given him his shoes back, though he bet that even if he was wearing shoes, the mud would have just sucked them off anyway. He saw Quatre and Trowa coming out of the house to milk the cows, but ignored them. In the house, they were the enemy, but out here, they weren't a threat. Duo loved animals and the horses had made him feel better, but as soon as he entered the fenced off area that contained the chickens and started to give them their feed, they attacked him. Duo cried out as the birds pecked his long legs bloody. Feathers flew and Duo made a run for the fence. Quatre laughed as Duo jumped and tumbled over the fence. The sight of those pale legs covered in bright red blood made Quatre's libido rise like a tidal wave. His heart pounded in his chest, his cock rose in his pants, and he licked his lips. Trowa smirked as he watched his brother walk over to Duo, who was sitting in the mud, looking at his bloody legs with a pinched look.

Duo blinked up into Quatre's green-blue eyes as the blonde leaned down. Quatre ran his hands over Duo's wet legs, reveling in the mixed feeling of the soft, hairless skin, and hot blood, warming his hands and turning them a bright red in the dim morning. He swiped his tongue over one of the peck wounds to taste the sweet blood. It was tangy and thick, yet had an original taste, like something between oranges and peppermint. Quatre sucked hard on the skin, wringing cries from the child at the stinging sensation.

"Quatre, that's enough, we all have chores to do," Trowa said. Quatre looked up at him, pouting.

"Spoilsport," he muttered and stormed off, licking the blood off of his lips.

"Go get cleaned up," Trowa told Duo. Duo nodded, limping back to the house.

"What happened to you?" Treize asked as Duo limped into the kitchen.

"Chickens," Duo muttered, heading towards the cabinet that held the first aid kit. Treize grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Don't," the ginger haired man ordered.

"But, I'm bleeding," Duo protested, gesturing to his legs. Treize smirked.

"I don't mind," Treize murmured and brushed his knuckles against Duo's cheek. Duo swallowed nervously as he easily recognized the look in his eye. Treize sucked Duo's earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it hard. Duo bit his lip. He hated this feeling. When they were abusing him, it hurt, but when they did little things like this, it made him feel hot all over and he hated that. He hated that in those moments, he didn't feel like a victim and he hated that he could understand how powerful those feelings were. He had always heard that life was complicated, but he had never understood what that meant until now. Duo squirmed as Treize dipped his tongue into his ear and circled it, nipping lightly at his neck.

"Run," Treize murmured in his ear. Duo blinked.

"What?" He asked. What did he mean, 'run'? Wasn't he just going to throw him to the ground and rape him like the others?

"Run," Treize repeated, "I want to hunt, so run now. If you can get away from me long enough," he said slyly, "I'll let you be for the rest of the day and night."

Duo spun and ran out of the door. Treize smirked. There was no better prey than one that had something to run for. Little did the boy know that Treize was going to ravish him no matter how far he got.

Duo ran as fast he could. He knew that Treize was a good hunter, hell, all of the brothers' were, and there was no way he was going to get away by trying to hide or use tricks. He had a head start, long legs, and a lot of stamina and he planned to use those to his advantage. This was finally his chance! There was only one person after him this time and he was already in the woods. He might actually make it back home!

'But what about Relena? And do you really want to go back there? Do you really want Daddy and Heero to know what's happened to you?'

Doubt filled him. But… he was so tired of the pain and confusion and the abuse… He didn't have to go home, right? But he couldn't stay here… Shit, he was so torn. He hated himself and didn't think he deserved to have freedom, but he was starting to feel himself slip away little by little and he was terrified of what would happen if he stayed here. Stay here where he was abused, but with people who could never be ashamed of him or return to freedom, to his family with the woman who had tried to kill him, a boy he was in love with but was much older than him and now much more innocent than him, and his father who would probably through him away once he knew about the things his son had been doing with seven older men.

His thoughts more on his philosophical and psychological situation, Duo didn't know where he was going, nor was he paying attention to were his feet were falling as he ran furiously. His left foot hit a thick patch of mud and he slid. Fortunately, his right foot managed to balance himself out and he was running again. Suddenly, he was tackled by his waist and he was flung into the mud. The stuff covered his skin as his shirt rode up. He grimaced in pain, shock, and the weird feeling of mud sliding down his pants and in his hair. Treize smirked as he looked down at the child.

"Not very good at this, are you?"

Duo froze as he heard the sharp 'schlick' of Treize's knife being unsheathed.

"W-what are you doing?" Duo stammered, scared of what the large man was going to do. With a large hand, Treize pushed hard on Duo's lower back, forcing him into the mud.

"Hold still," he murmured. Duo squirmed and winced as the mud burned in his wounds. Treize picked at the soft, skintight material that encased Duo's ass and very carefully sliced it open with his knife. Duo shuddered as Treize cut a perfect slit and cold air hit his genitals. Treize licked his lips as Duo was exposed and he ran his hands over his still clothed cheeks. He slid his large hands underneath Duo's top and ran his fingers over his nipples, hardened by the cold air. Duo held another sharp sound as Treize sheathed his knife again and Duo could finally relax, at least a little bit.

"Spread your legs and raise your butt," Treize ordered. Duo tucked his legs underneath himself, spread them as wide as he could, and lifted his lower body up a little. The precarious position was difficult to hold on the slippery mud, but he managed. Treize grinned and took a large handful of mud and began to slide the messy stuff into Duo's tight, puckered entrance.

"What are you doing?!" Duo cried as he felt himself being filled with the thick mud.

"Seeing how much I can stuff into this greedy hole of yours. Now, stay still and don't you dare try to push it out," Treize said plainly. Duo squeezed his eyes shut as Treize pushed in more and more mud, using two fingers to pack in as much as he could into Duo's channel as though it were brown sugar. It felt like he had when he had eaten too much cake, except the feeling was in his ass instead of his stomach. Treize watched in fascination as the boy struggled to control his inner muscles reflexes and his sphincter twitched, covered in the slimy stuff. With muddy hands, Treize wandered all over Duo's body until every inch of him was slippery like butter. He even reached into the leggings to spread the mud around. He took up one last hand full and slathered the mud on his own cock. Treize gripped Duo's hips hard enough to bruise and entered the boy in one swift thrust. Duo cried out as he felt himself being stretched by the large cock. Treize used his grip on his hips to pull Duo to him, impaling him fully on his length and loving the feel of the child's ass cheeks pressed against his stomach.

Duo gritted his teeth as the cold mud started to leak out of him and trail down the leggings. As Treize moved fiercely in and out of him, his hips slamming into Duo bitingly, Duo felt his body betray him once again and his restrained cock started to respond the hot stimulation in his ass.

Treize groaned as he lost himself in the longhaired boy's silken channel. The heat on his cock in comparison to the cold air around him was incredible. The mud coating the boy was freezing, but Treize didn't mind it as he pressed himself to Duo's back. The tight anal muscles clenched his sensitive organ and Treize felt his orgasm building up in his gut. He tossed his head back and cried out primal as cum erupted from his cock and coated Duo's channel.

Duo let his muscles relax in relief as Treize pulled out, but winced when he felt his warm cream start to drip out of him. It was weird, the contrast between the cold air, cold mud, and hot cum, all mixed in with the slowly fading pain/pleasure sensation of sex. He felt filthy inside and out. Would he ever be clean again? He was an animal, he had been hunted and devoured like a rabbit and, like an animal stuck in a trap, he had to make a terrible decision: stay and die, or try to escape by gnawing off his own foot. He only had to make the decision before he bled to death.

End Chapter 8


End file.
